Don't Forget About Us
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: OneShot: Robin and Raven are to be wed, but on the day before the wedding, he receives a letter that changes their lives forever.


**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by Mariah Carey's - Don't Forget About Us. I know I don't normally write anything but Cy/Rae, but I couldn't see any other couple fitting this situation. Enjoy.**

:3 Hours ago:

"You sure you're okay with it?" A young, caucasian male, with spiky-hair and trying on his tuxedo in front of a mirror asked.

"If I had a problem with it, I wouldn't be here." Another young male, but black and half of his body being cybernetic replied.

"Thanks, I know how you feel about her. Even though we're getting married, I know she still loves you too."

"Well it doesn't matter if I'm marrying her or not. All I want is her happiness."

"Cool." He sighed. "Tomorrow's the big day then."

"Yeah, I better get make sure I got everything ready before I get some sleep. So see ya tomorrow."

"Night Cyborg."

"Night Robin." Cy responded before leaving his friend's room

After watching Cyborg leave, Robin walked over to his bed and sat on it. He exhaled before leaning back on his bed, when his right hand felt a piece paper on his pillow. He sat up with it in hand and began to read it. As his readed swayed to each side as he read the lines, he could feel his heart dropping.

:present time:

Small streams of cold water flowed from the showerhead and rained on Robin's hair and body. His usually spiky hair, had slumped across his mask-covered face. The tuxedo he was wearing was now soaked and he hung his head down remembering the words in his head, especially the last four words. "Don't forget about us."

:Flashback:

In the streets of Jump City, two youths, one male and one female were walking side by side. Both were wearing street clothing. The male was wearing sunglasses in place of his mask and the female black jeans and a dark blue shirt in place of her black leotard and blue cloak. They were enjoying the sun and free time to themselves, but they weren't alone.

Above them in the skies was another girl slowly flying overhead, watching them. A tear tardily rolled down her cheek and fell right behind the young duo.

A few weeks ago, she was the one walking with the male, but lately they had become distant and she became concerned. To her, the world revolved around him and she felt betrayed. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw that her worst fears were realized. She turned around and flew back to the tower.

* * *

Around the others, she acted as if nothing was wrong, but when she was alone, she morphed into a creature of anger and pain. Her one true love was seeing someone else behind her back, and even more with her best friend. 

Starfire and Robin still continued to go out on dates, but it was for her own sake. In her heart she hoped that he would stop and stay with her or tell her. Even more, she couldn't believe that her best friend was also cheating on her boyfriend's best friend. The world of love was one she always thought was one full of surprises, but only good ones. However, she received a rude awakening that in the world of love, you can't let your best friend and your lover spend time alone.

* * *

As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but love him. He was her first love and she hoped would be her only, so the only way she could keep that was to leave. In the still of night, her presence left the home she had grown so accustomed to living in. The others wondered why, but Robin and Raven knew why. Both had to deal with the fact thay by following their own desires, they lost a good friend. Eventually, Cyborg caught on himself eventually, but stayed. 

Robin and Raven had hard times, mainly because Robin hoped that Starfire returned. He was split between the two of them. During those weeks, Raven was trying to repair what she had lost with Cyborg, but he had already made up his mind and didn't want to try and get back with her; so she was stuck with either being alone or being with Robin--who was still waiting for Star to come back.

The weeks went by and Robin gave in. He realized that he was trying to do what no man could do--and that was have a relationship with two girls at the same time. He let the fact set in that Starfire wasn't coming back, but there were times that he wasn't sure. In battle, when he was in danger, miraculously he wasn't, but there was no trace of anyone or anything being there. During those times, he couldn't focus on it, but in the back of his mind he wondered if it was her.

After all of this, Robin and Raven became even closer. The others had let that fact settle with them and went on. Nevertheless, when Robin and Raven would be alone and he would hold her, at times he saw Starfire and felt a void in his heart but shut it out of his heart and mind.

In the midst of it, a battle still waged on in his mind. He pictured one part as Starfire and the other as Raven fighting for supremecy in his head and at times came very close to losing all of it. Several other times, the part that cared for Starfire took over and proved that there would be another like her, but the part that was Raven did the same thing. 

The war was finally settled when Robin asked Raven to marry him. It was a rather bold move in the other's eyes, but they felt that they weren't in any place to say anything. She agreed and eventually the day came.

:End flashback:

The morning came as the sun rose and let it's warm light shine on Titan's Tower. All of the Titans were there in attendence, some because they were glad for the two, but others were there because they were invited and resented what Robin _and_ Raven wanted. Cyborg was dressing his tuxedo and walked to Robin's door.

"Hey Rob, it's time. You ready?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

After a minute went by, he knocked again. "Robin, are you even up yet? We can't keep them waiting." He jokingly stated.

As there was still nothing but silence, he input the computer override and walked in. He heard the shower running and assumed that he was getting ready, but what concered him was that he saw the bag that covered Robin's tuxedo wasn't in there and after about ten minutes of waiting and calling, he went into the bathroom to see Robin slouched over with the cold shower water running over him.

He hurriedly rushed in and took him out. Robin's face was pale and his body was cold, nor was he breathing. Fearing the worst, he applied CPR. After trying many times, he realized that Robin was dead. In his hand was the note that was left there. Cyborg saw it as he laid him down, took it from his hand and read it. His eye was wide open when he realized who it was from. Noticing what day it was, he didn't know what to do except tell them

In the living room, all of the Titans had gathered around and were conversing when Cyborg walked in. He quieted them down so he could break the news to them that Robin had died of hypothermia. The note he read in Robin's room was still in his hand, but he didn't show it to any of them and as he told them everything he made sure to avoid looking at Raven at all costs. Cyborg knew that the news was the worst she could possibly hear; and even more from her former love.

* * *

Several days later, they had a funeral. Instead of it being Raven's happiest day, it was her worst day. She ended up losing both of the guys she cared about most, as did Robin. After everyone was gone, Cyborg and Raven stayed. He stood next to her, not saying a word. She leaned on him and he lightly hugged her back before she slowly walked away. When he saw that none of them were around, Cyborg walked over to Robin's tombstone and changed his index finger into a small drill and began to engrave a message on it.

After he finished, he stood up and walked away too. Later on in the day, a shadowy figure in the form of a female slowly covered the front of Robin's gravestone. The young woman stood there as the wind blew through her bright red hair. She bowed her head to pay her respects and stayed for a while. Tears fell lightly as she sat next to it and conversed about old times as if she could hear him talking back to her. Evening was slowly approaching and she stood up to leave, but before she did, she saw what Cyborg had engraved and she covered her mouth and closed her eyes, but the words were burned into her head.

"I didn't forget."


End file.
